The Rider of Rohan
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: summary:: there is a rider of Rohan who follows the felloship (Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn) ...
1. tthe rider

The Rider of Rohan.  
  
Summary: there is a rider of Rohan who follows the felloship (Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn) wanting to talk to them, it has important information,  
  
"Riders of Rohan" (hence the title) "what news of the mark?" a deep voice called out.  
The outcast group turned and rode toward the voice. They circled them so they couldn't escape. "What does a man, an elf, and a dwarf have in the riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer asked. "Give me your name horseman and I shall give you mine," the dwarf Gimli said. Eomer got off his horse and walked over to them he said "I would cut off your head dwarf if it were but a few more inches off the ground" a bow was pointed towards him instantly and the whistle of an arrow taken out of a quiver sounded. "You would die before your stroke fell!" the elf said. (I am too lazy so I'm not going to put the dialogue in but I had to do this part 'cause it's one of my favorites! ^_^)  
  
Eomer whistled "Arcufer, Eron, may these horses bear you to better fortune than their previous riders". He got back up on his horse and called for the riders to move out.  
  
Of course I didn't move out I followed them but I made sure to keep back a good way so the elf or the man wouldn't hear me.  
My horse sired by one of the maresses and damed by one of the best horses was a great one. His name was Moon's fire, but I called him fire. He was a horse that was small just right for me, he blended in with most terrains like forest, plain, and other things but when the moonlight hit him you could see his grandness you could feel the aura of his royalty or will, but what was most extraordinary was that in the moonlight he turned a brilliant shade of crimson and his mane and tail when he moved they looked like fire, and after his rider died he took to no one, except me.  
  
A/n do you like? 


	2. chap2

A/n: im back and you probably thought I was dead! ( Well whatever I felt inspired by who-knows-what and decided to write k bye  
  
! Ps tell me if she should be paired up with Aragorn, or Legolas? (Oops forgot...Well now you know she's a girl! ^_____^ disclaimer: not mine see its that simple)  
  
The Rider of Rohan.  
  
My name is one that you need not know but for the sake of the story, my names Allison but I prefer to be called Ally.  
  
I followed them (being Aragorn Gimli and Legolas) being careful to be quiet especially when the elf stopped and listened, I also had to stop the second the man that was called Aragorn I suppose, stopped and went on the ground or else he would hear my horses' footsteps (or whatever you call them).  
  
As it was getting dark out I had to go in the woods for I was afraid they'd notice a brilliantly shining crimson horse! Well unknown to me they had stopped for the night and me well you could say that I might as well give up right then and now as I fell into memory...  
  
(FLASHBACK OR MEMORY)  
  


* * *

  
I could see myself and my mom...I remember those days...but then I notice it was *that * memory...(shudders I really don't want to write about this one.) We were riding as fast as we could our horses were sweat streaked and there was an orc on a warg riding faster though. My mum told me to take her horse and go as the war attacked her. The warg ripped up the horse (too bad for him ally thought) and sliced my mum in half that's what the orc did... then I remember...well nothing to much after that...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (END FLASHBACK!)  
  
I heard light footsteps and a voice not the rough one like before but a soft one "who goes there?" he said or more like asked me. I spoke to him knowing that I should know him from somewhere...  
  
A/N I will update a few other stories if someone tells me to but I definitely will on the mistake (a new story) ya so....bye and any of you reading this that are on my favorite authors or fave stories list I have 1 word to say to you * takes deep breath * UPDATE!!!!! And that's all I have to say... 


End file.
